Coinsidencia o Inevitable
by Nanita Kuchiki
Summary: Universo alterno, tsuna es un joven adinerado, que aprendera de la vida cuando deje su casa para estudiar en la universidad de nanimori donde encontrara amistad y talvez amor .. Un muy mal sumary es mi primera historia : epero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

En una noche de sus 18 años, se encontraba cierto castaño, observando una inquietante luna, ignorando su alrededor, perdiéndose en aquel hermoso color que emanaba aquel brillante astro, siendo un adolecente era muy torpe, distraído, tímido y temeroso, razones por lo cual él era un ser totalmente asocial, su interacción con otros seres y personas, se limitaban a sus padres, a su querido abuelo y aquel hombre que era su tutor, aunque había un ser que apreciaba mas que a nada, un pequeño y hermoso león, que poseía un extraño problema genético que lo hacia pequeño e indefenso a los ojos de los demás, su padre comentaba a cada momento que natsu y el tenían personalidades similares, razón por lo cual su relación era tan fuerte e irrompible, pero también era preciado por que había sido el regalo que aquella persona le dio.

Algo de resaltar de aquel joven, era su gran intuición, don del cual su abuelo Timoteo Vongola aseguraba que necesitaría hacer uso en el futuro. –_Esta noche debería ser tranquila y hermosa como aquella luna_- Susurraba el joven, el hermoso y tranquilo ambiente, fue interrumpido por un llamado se su madre – _Tsu-kun, Reborn-san te esta buscando_- Un pequeño chasquido fue emitido por el joven_- Si mamá ya voy_- suspiro, Reborn es mi tutor, creo que su hobby más grande es molestarme y burlarse de mi, ese hombre es apuesto hasta para los ojos de un hombre, es alto y gracias a su vestimenta emitía una extraña aura de asesino pero su mas grande característica era su cabello en especial sus patillas que se ondulaban hacia adelante, estoy seguro que su apariencia es agradable pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de su personalidad, lo conocía desde los 7 años , ya que era el que lo vigilaba y cuidaba de el desde esa edad, aunque le ayudaba en el estudio y en las diferentes actividades que realizaba la forma en que lo "Cuidaba y ayudaba " no era muy ortodoxa.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al estudio, la casa era bastante grande, mi familia es adinerada y más que una casa vivía en una mansión, de hermosa arquitectura en la cual he vivido toda mi vida, diviso el estudio y frente a él se encontraba Reborn, pero antes de darme cuenta mi querido tutor me recibió con una gran patada que hizo que cayera al suelo. –_Dame-Tsuna, siempre tan inútil_- Saludaba mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa _– Hiiiee Reborn eso dolió_- Dije con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro. –_No vine a escuchar tus quejas_- Dijo demandante –_ Timoteo-Sama y tus padres nos esperan en la sala_- Dijo seriamente, esto me estaba preocupando_.-Mamá me llamo hace un momento. ¿Porque ella no me pidió que me dirigiera con el abuelo y ellos?-_ Le pregunte aunque no esperaba que me respondiera_- Nana-san me pidió hablar contigo primero_- Dijo seriamente, definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo y mi intuición me decía que era algo realmente preocupante, fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Reborn me golpeo nuevamente lo mire y tenia una expresión muy seria y antes que pudiera emitir alguna palabra él hablo._- Van a ver varios cambios en tu vida, ellos quieren que estudies y te independices_- Volteo a mirarme_- y esperan una actitud madura de tu parte vamos._- observe como Reborn se alejaba y corrí para poder alcanzarlo, mientras caminábamos a lugar donde nos esperaban no comentamos nada.

Al llegar mi abuelo, mi mamá y papá se encontraban sentados en silencio, lo que hacia que el ambiente de la elegante y muy bien decorada habitación se tornara tenso y algo molesto, el primero en notar nuestra presencia fue mi abuelo –_Reborn, Tsunayoshi, gusto en verlos buena noche_- mis padres voltearon a vernos y Reborn reacciono-_ Buena noche Timoteo-sama, Iemitsu-san, Nana-san _– Saludo haciendo una reverencia, que los adultos correspondieron- _Hola Reborn-san_- Dijo mamá, papá solo lo nombro _–Reborn_- Al ver que todos dirigían sus miradas hacia mi, reaccione y con algo de temor salude a los presentes. – _Abuelo, mamá, papá, Buena noche_- mi abuelo hizo una señal para que tomáramos asiento, a lo cual obedecimos, quedamos sentados justo frente a ellos, entonces mi abuelo hablo – _Tsunayoshi la razón por la cual hoy estamos aquí reunidos, es para hablar contigo y comentarte de una decisión tomada por tus padres y yo_- Hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna y por la cual me puse más nervioso, la expresión de mis padres reflejaban seriedad y un extraño sentimiento que no supe interpretar pero la voz de mi abuelo me volvió a la realidad. –_Hemos decidido que estudiaras en una universidad fuera de casa y vivirás bajo la tutoría de Reborn_- La verdad no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo dicho por el abuelo entonces hable. _-No entiendo a qué te refieres abuelo._- entonces fue mi padre el que tomo la palabra. -_Tsuna consideramos que estar tanto tiempo en casa y sin ningún contacto con el exterior podría causar problemas, por esa razón te vamos a enviar a una ciudad poco conocida y allí vas a vivir como cualquier otro joven y tendrás que asistir a la universidad que se encuentra allí.-_No sabía realmente que decir, estaba asustado e iracundo, era la primera vez que sentía rencor hacia estas personas –_No pienso ir a ese lugar ¬¬_ – Entonces mi mamá hablo con un tono autoritario, esta era la segunda vez que la escucha hablar así – _Vongola Tsunayoshi es una decisión tomada y espero que la acates_ – Su mirada expresaba decisión, no sabía que decir. Y dije lo primero que pude pensar – _Ustedes son la razón por la cual no se me ha permitido tener contacto con el exterior después de aquel accidente, entonces porque ahora quieren que yo viva como cualquier joven!... ¡CUANDO NO SOY CUALQUIERA!_ .. – Grite todos me miraron sorprendidos, soy una persona que siempre conserva la calma y nunca me niego a lo que me piden, pero lo que estaban diciendo era algo inaudito yo no quería salir, tenia temor… no quería recordar aquello… no quería. Cuando me percate estaba llorando, no quería sentir dolor no quería recordar todo aquello que sucedió en mi infancia.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me ofrecían un cálido abrazo, lleno de amor y comprensión, sentí como me hablaban al oído _– Hijo no llores, nosotros sabemos que no es fácil para ti, pero no podemos ver como cada día te escondes de tu pasado, y como desperdicias tu vida en esta casa y más cuando fue nuestra decisión que no salieras hasta ahora._ – Entonces sentí que alguien se acercaba, cuando vi a mi padre – _Hijo, yo y tu madre, queremos que superes aquellos temores, y esta decisión ha sido tomada pensando totalmente en ti, además nunca te dejaríamos solo, por ello reborn te acompañara y estará todo el tiempo contigo._ – Vi como mi abuelo sonreía, la verdad esas palabras me imprimían un poco de confianza, cuando nos separamos, volvimos a nuestros lugares y tome el valor de preguntar – _¿Cuando sucederá el cambio?_- Realmente ya no sabía que esperar de aquella charla que estábamos teniendo.

….

Subo a mi cuarto, mi padres me aseguraron que ellos arreglarían todo lo fuera necesario para que las cosas de mi nueva vida resultaran bien. Sentí como algo se acercaba a mí, entonces vi a natsu saltar a mi cama y acostarse justo a mi lado, era muy lindo. Lo iba a extrañar… No eso definitivamente no, Natsu iría junto a él a aquel lugar. Entonces suspiro este sería el último día en su casa… a partir de mañana no sería más tsuna vongola, el heredero de la más grande empresa de tecnología de Italia y del mundo. Sería un joven como cualquier otro, excepto por el hecho que reborn estaría viviendo con él, y eso era suficiente para que su vida no fuera normal. Suspiro cansado y decidió dormir ya que no sabía que podría pasar cuando el sol saliera y se posara sobre la mansión.

_Horas después. _

No se donde me encuentro pero estoy seguro que conozco este lugar, pero donde estoy realmente tengo miedo- _¡ Mamá, papá, abuelo, Reborn!_- grito, pero no encuentro a nadie, que lugar tan escalofriante, es como un extraño almacén, hay muchas cosas, cajas, cadenas y poca luz, tropiezo con algo y caigo, siento algo húmedo en mis manos, cuando miro que es mi cuerpo instintivamente trata de limpiarse pero siento como algo comienza a caer como lluvia, cuando observo con detenimiento y realmente me asusto es sangre que cae y estoy cubierto de ella_- ¡QUE PASA!- _Grito, cuando algo se acerca y luego siento un golpe en mi cara entonces.

– _AHHHHHHH!_ – Grito cuando siento un duro golpe en mi estomago y escucho una voz –_Dame-Tsuna deja de gritar Estúpido_- Miro a reborn, tiene una expresión de preocupación que cuando nota mi mirada cambia a una totalmente de burla- _Hey mojaste la cama_- Miro donde estoy y observo mi cama y le respondo apresuradamente _– ¡Claro que no!-_ Reborn siguió burlándose de sobre manera, suspire cansado y mire que hora era y me sorprendí al saber que todavía eran las 4 de la mañana _– ¡Reborn todavía no ha amanecido, que te pasa!-_ el me miro y sonrió- _Empieza a empacar, a las 6 sale el jet, rumbo a Japón_- se retiro de mi habitación, entonces reaccione –_QUE!-_ Ah volví a suspirar este no seria un buen día estaba realmente sudado, que me pasaba, trate de recordar el sueño y no pude, pero tenia miedo, realmente mucho miedo, me calme y me dispuse a prepara mis cosas y a despertar a natsu, la verdad estaba algo deprimido era la primera vez que me alejaba de casa era bastante escalofriante, pero tenia confianza en mi familia y en la decisión que ciertamente era buena, observo el reloj nuevamente y me asusto – _Reborn me va a matar_- tomo mi ropa y empiezo a arreglarla en las maletas, si llego tarde quien sabe que podría hacerme mi tutor.

Baje lo más rápido que pude, definitivamente reborn iba a matarme, llevaba conmigo mis maletas y a natsu, pero no vi a reborn, a los que encontré fueron a mi abuelo y mi padre, se encontraba en el comedor tomando tranquilamente el té, entonces decidí hablar con ellos sobre los detalles de este cambio – _Buenos días, abuelo, papá_ – Mi abuelo me dedico una delicada sonrisa mientras que el estúpido de mi padre… - _Hijo te extrañare, padre que hare yo sin Tsu-kun, mi hijo se está haciendo grande… T.T-_ Suspire cansado – _¡Papá tú eres el que me envía allá, entonces no te quejes!... pero no quiero hablar de eso… _-mire a los mayores - _no entiendo muy bien como viviré allá y en qué lugar estaré, reborn comento acerca de volar a Japón ¿Uds. están diciendo que viviré a cientos de quilómetros de mi casa, y de todo lo que conozco?_- Entonces el que hablo fue mi abuelo, mientras consolaba a mi papá el definitivamente no es normal –_Tsunayoshi entiendo tu inquietud, pero consideramos que el mejor lugar a donde ir, es al país de tu madre, conoces muy bien el idioma y algunas de sus costumbres, no tendrás muchos problemas para adaptarte_.- Definitivamente no entendía en lo que pensaba mi familia – _Está bien, entonces viviré en Tokio_…- Pero esta vez fui interrumpido por mi madre que acababa de llegar –_No, Tsu- kun no vivirás en Tokio, estarás en una ciudad llamada Namimori, allí se encuentra la mejor universidad para tus estudios de tecnología y negocios_- Sonreía dulcemente, mi mente estaba procesando tanta información desde la noche anterior, razón por la cual no quería ni refutar tal decisión –_Entiendo, entonces viviré y estudiare allá, me llamare Sawada Tsunayoshi y Reborn será mi tutor, mis padres viven viajando y desde pequeño he vivido solo con mi tutor…_- Comente haciendo un resumen de lo que mis padres me habían comentado la noche anterior._- … Soy un buen estudiante pero no puedo destacar … no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta historia, Padres soy muy torpe no es necesario todo esto, cualquiera con solo mirarme se dará cuenta que soy …_- Entonces fui interrumpido por una voz que se encontraba detrás mío –_ Un estúpido y torpe, hijo de papi y mami… Con todo respeto señores_- decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, me miro y continuo hablando –_Nos vamos ya Dame-Tsuna el jet ya se encuentra adecuado para viajar_…- Mi madre me abrazo efusivamente mientras se despedía, la iba a extrañar mucho, luego se acerco mi padre y mi abuelo, mi abuelo susurro unas palabras –_Pequeño nunca dudes de aquello que tu corazón dice, acuérdate que tu don te va a ser de mucha utilidad en el futuro… _- Me miro y sonrío, entonces tome a natsu y me despedí de ellos y de la casa los iba a extrañar demasiado. Entonces mire y le dije a reborn –_No pienso dejar a Natsu aquí_.- Sentencie, reborn solo encogió los hombros y fuimos a donde se encontraba el jet de la familia. Un empleado me comento que todas mis cosas ya se encontraban a dentro, entonces, antes de abordar mire a mi familia y hice un gesto de despedida, luego entre en el jet y observe como reborn también abordaba este, suspire este viaje de 7 horas iba a ser un completo desastre, quería descansar pero conociendo a aquel hombre dormiría si en llagado caso el mismo me noqueara… su vida con aquel sujeto no iba a ser fácil, mire cansado el reloj mientras el jet comenzaba a andar y suspire llegaría después del atardecer a Japón y posiblemente llegaría a su lugar de residencia en la noche –_Espero que todo salga bien_- Reborn me miro y sonrió con complicidad y transmitiéndome confianza. Bueno tal vez no todo sería tan malo.

_Horas después….__Bueno ya es noche :)_

Por fin llegamos al apartamento donde viviremos, natsu está bastante cómodo, y el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, Reborn al parecer estaba cansado y no me molesto en todo el viaje, estaba observando como unos empleados de mi padre, que nos acompañaron todo el viaje y ahora se disponían a bajar las maletas, y de igual manera acomodarlas en sus respectivas habitaciones, realmente algo había que no le cuadraba ese lugar donde vivirían, sus padres le pidieron el favor que no le contara a nadie quien era y que disimulara un poco su dinero, pero ellos le dieron una casa enorme y que estaba ubicada cerca de la universidad y en el sitio más exclusivo de ella … -¡ _Nunca los entendere!_ – Grite algo frustrado, alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro y hablo _– Dame- Tsuna entra y acuéstate mañana empiezas la universidad y tienes que llegar temprano_- Dijo en un tono autoritario, que definitivamente no iba a contradecir, hice una reverencia y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, no sin antes – _Gracias Reborn , por haber venido aquí conmigo_ – sonreí y seguí caminando hasta natsu para llevarlo a nuestra habitación.

Entre a mi habitación era bastante amplia, y ya todo estaba en su lugar incluyendo las cosas que traía desde Italia, miro con detenimiento todo lo que me rodeaba, era espaciosa, tenía una enorme cama, una gran biblioteca, computadora, televisor, equipo de sonido, una consola de videos juegos, un escritorio y habían también un lugar donde podía sentarme y si tuviera amigos los invitaría, en una esquina pude divisar una casa donde podría estar natsu, el león ya se encontraba adentro… hehe sonrió sus padres habían pensado en todo, incluyendo el color blanco con algunos toques de rojo y naranja en las paredes del lugar, se sentía realmente bien, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir el día siguiente sería realmente interesante.

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraban un grupo de 5 jóvenes luchando, demostrando sus grandes habilidades en la lucha, cada uno a su manera, cuando una voz los detuvo de sus batallas individuales _–¡Ustedes que están haciendo, si siguen así no habrá ningún chico que se quiera unir al club artes mixtas!_ – Suspiro cansado…. –_Mañana llegan los nuevos estudiantes, yamamoto, gokudera, kyoya, ryohey y mokuro , quiero que se comporten y permitan que los nuevos estudiantes conozcan el club de buena manera._

Uno ellos hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la salida _– Kyoya lo digo especialmente por ti, no puedes amenazarlos para que no entren al clu…_ - Sintió como era atacado por el joven de cabellos azabache y de mirada asesina, esquivo con dificultad los ataques y en cuando el joven se calmo un poco, intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido – _kamikorosu… si llegas a aceptar herbívoros en este lugar… Estúpido…- _ termino de decir para seguir su camino, a un lugar donde no se encontrara con esos estúpidos carnívoros… pero que aparentaban ser herbívoros frente a todo el campus, definitivamente no quería estar más tiempo con ellos ese día.

_Neee Dino-Sensei, cálmese Hibari siempre es así… y se lo aseguro mañana será un día muy interesante_- dijo Sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras que un chico de cabellos plateados y mirada amenazante con unos hermosos ojos verdes se limitaba a decir – _Deja de decir estupideces idiota del beisbol…_–Cuando sintieron que uno de chicos se marchaba y el otro gritaba _– Mañana será un Día EXTREMO! …._- El joven maestro solo pensaba que al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo, ya que sus estudiantes "preferidos" no eran muy comunes y ortodoxos cuando querían algo… suspiro cansado no quería que amaneciera…

Bueno así termina el primer Capítulo. En este capítulo solo quería relatar como empiezan las aventuras de chiscos.. y si próximamente empezaremos a ver las parejas ;) . Me gustaría que comentaran es mi primera historia espero que les guste mucho


	2. ¿Namimori daigaku?

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a, Akira Amano.

Ciaossu, bueno este es el segundo capítulo, perdón por la demora pero estaba en parciales finales en mi universidad… gracias por sus comentarios :) Realmente es mi primera historia y agradezco que la lean, espero que les guste. Sin más preámbulos empieza: P

Cuando este subrayado el texto significa que son sueños, cuando los personajes hablen estará en cursiva y tendrán la inicial de su nombre al principio de cada frase.

Campus significa universidad o el espacio de la misma, me disculpo si utilizo palabras extrañas de antemano. Agradezco la sugerencia sobre la historia y críticas de la misma :) Para así ir mejorando cada vez más.

_Capítulo 2_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, había mucha luz en mi habitación no quería despertar, el cambio de horario me había afectado realmente no pude conciliar el sueño, hasta la madrugada había estado pensando y mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, suspire y mire el reloj eran las 7:00 am todavía podía dormir un poco más, cuando escucho como alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación y me mira _–Esto es realmente extraño, te has levantado sin que alguien te llamara, hoy volaran las vacas sobre en la ciudad_- Mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona, Reborn decía –_Es hora que te arregles, hoy vamos a colocar reglas en la casa, y como tu tutor voy a tomar el lugar de tu profesor de defensa y vamos a entrenar_- … mi mente estaba en blanco aun me encontraba algo dormido, entonces le pregunte – _Acepto lo de las reglas en la casa, ¿pero porque tú tienes que tomar el lugar de mi profesor de defensa? , en este lugar no necesito defenderme de nada, nadie me conoce…_- El me miro y me dedico una mirada de lo haces o lo haces, pero antes de poder expresar mi desagrado con la idea el hablo –_Nadie puede asegurar que no habrá peligros aquí. Entonces te entrenare y eso no tiene discusión, cámbiate te espero abajo_.- A este hombre no le enseñaron a escuchar, siento como algo se acerca a mí y cuando observo que es, mi expresión cambia y tomo a Natsu para colocarlo sobre la cama. –_Natsu comprendo lo que Reborn dice, pero no quiero someterme a su entrenamiento, no podré soportarlo ni un día… _- Suspire cansado y abrase a mi mascota, recordé lo que Reborn dijo y me dispuse a arreglarme, cuando entre al cuarto de baño observe que mi rostro reflejaba cansancio y algo de confusión, toda había pasado tan rápido que solo me estaba dejando llevar por las circunstancias, pero debo dejar de pensar en eso entonces suspire cansado y me dispuse a ducharme – _Hoy es el comienzo de mi nueva vida, debo cambiar esta expresión_-

…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un joven de cabellos color azabache que se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el campus, poseía una aura asesina y se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando un joven de cabellera blanca se acerca y lo abraza gritando – ¡_Hibari, hoy tenemos que conseguir miembros al Extremo!–_Tomando un semblante más serio de un momento a otro el extraño joven dijo –_Pero tú no pued_….- No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió que una tonfa rozaba rápidamente su rostro, debía agradecer que tenía muy buenos reflejos gracias al boxeo o hubiera terminado siendo golpeado por el ataque de aquel sujeto. –_ Quien te dio permiso de tratarme con tanta familiaridad_- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio –_ Sasagawa, vuelves a hacer algo innecesario como esto y te moleré hasta la muerte, entendiste _–Dijo amenazadoramente entonces dejo de mirar al boxeador y siguió su camino, cuando el boxeador se dispuso a contestarle alguien lo detuvo –_Hahaha sempai no provoque más a Hibari, todos sabemos que el odia las multitudes… -_Pero fue interrumpido por un joven de ojos verdes – _Cabeza de césped, no molestes y tu_- señalando a Yamamoto –_Vamos a llegar tarde a arreglar lo que el idiota ese nos pidió._- a lo que los aludidos respondieron _– Ya ya Gokudera cálmate, todavía hay tiempo – _Entonces Ryohei respondió _– Estúpido cabeza de pulpo a quien llamas cabeza de césped, soy tu sempai trátame con respeto_- Entonces empezó una discusión mientras se dirigían al campus –_Yo digo lo que quiero y se puede saber desde cuando te considero mi sempai idiota! – _Cuando llegaron a la entrada, lo estudiantes que se encontraban allí parecían ignorar lo que sucedía, pero más que ignorar temían meterse en esas discusiones que ya se tornaban comunes con esos sujetos, la verdad ese club daba mucho miedo, las personas que lo conformaban eran realmente extrañas, cuando se encontraban en horas de estudio, eran jóvenes indefensos e inteligente pero a la hora de entrenar se transformaban en unas bestias totales, pero eso era lo que menos les intrigaba, como era posible que personas tan diferentes se llevaran tan "bien", lo único en común que tenían esos sujetos es que son realmente guapos, pero eso no importaba los ignorarían como todos los días y así estarían a salvo.

Los jóvenes al llegar al lugar designado por su maestro simplemente no sabían que hacer el primero en hablar fue Gokudera – ¡_Ese estúpido q… qué cree que hace!_ – el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, pero no como ellos esperaban encontrarlo.-_Cabeza de pulpo no te molestes, Dino-sensei tendrá sus razones para colocar fotos de nosotros_ – Entonces el siguiente en hablar fue Yamamoto pero algo sonrojado y con una risa nerviosa – _Comprendo lo de las fotos, ¿pero porque estamos de esa forma…?_- Aquellas fotografías no eran fotos que deberían colocarse en un club de lucha, simplemente eran ellos vestidos de formas muy insinuadoras. _– Yo nunca haría algo así con el estúpido de Yamamoto o alguno de ustedes! _ – Decía un exaltado Gokudera – ¡_Nosotros no somos así!_- Decía mientras señalaba los diferentes posters de la carpa que les había sido asignada, ellos nunca en la vida habían dormido en el campus entonces porque había una fotografía donde estaban todos dormidos y algo desvestidos, al darse cuenta que su profesor había llegado al lugar no dudo en ir a golpearlo, pero alguien lo detuvo – _Nee Gokudera no podemos actuar tan impulsivamente, cálmate_ – Decía Yamamoto algo molesto – _Primero debemos hablar con él y tratar de entender porque hiso esto_- Gokudera molesto acepto y dijo en casi un susurro que solo pudieron escuchar lo jóvenes que estaban a su lado –_Pero aun así no se salvara de que lo golpee_ – a lo que los dos chiscos respondieron – _Estamos contigo_.- El maestro que se acercaba a paso lento sintió un escalofrió, no sabía qué hacer, conocía muy bien a sus alumnos y comprendía que a ellos no tomarían su iniciativa para atraer personas al club de buena manera. _– Buenos días, chicos_- Dijo tratando de sonar calmado y fingiendo tranquilidad

Y –_Dino-sensei podría explicarnos que está pasando aquí_- Decía mientras le sonreía

D –_Deberían saludar primero, pero la verdad quería…_- no sabía que decir Yamamoto estaba enojado y la verdad le daba mucho miedo que ese chico tuviera esa expresión en su cara, que se balanceaba entre el enojo y tranquilidad –_Es una nueva forma para llamar la atención de los estudiantes_- Dijo sin más.

G –_Estas loco, lo único que lograras es espantar a los que se quieran inscribir_- mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, como era posible que ese estúpido no pensara antes de actuar.

R –_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_ –

D –_Chicos tranquilos las fotos solo demuestran lo que hacemos en el club y la buena relación que mantenemos todos, es una muestra de…._ – pero algo lo cayó, sintió como alguien llegaba al lugar.

M –_Que interesante, porque estamos solo en shorts en esas fotografías… quien hizo esto, realmente quiere morir_ – Mientras dedicaba una sonrisa sádica hacia los presentes –_Kufufufu ¿quién fue tan estúpido de hacerlo?-_

D –_Ya tranquilos, yo les puedo explicar porque sucedió esto… verán_- Decía mientras sus alumnos se acercaban no muy amablemente a él, pero algo los detuvo cuando se escucharon pasos de dos chicas, al parecer por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo eran chicas sumamente animadas, que se acercaban rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban. –_Muy buenos días Muchachos_- Saludaba una hermosa chica de cabellos largos naranjados, no era muy alta pero tenía una linda figura que muchas chicas del campus envidiarían y a su lado venia otra chica de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro tiene la misma estatura y figura de su acompañante, saludo igualmente a los chicos – _Hola a todos_ – Los chicos se limitaron a hacer unas muecas de saludo y siguieron con su discusión, no dejarían que su "Sensei " se saliera con la suya, Dino al percatarse de la reacción de sus estudiantes suspiro derrotado .

D –_Ok les diré que la idea no fue mía, fue de ellas_- Señalando a las chicas que acababan de llegar. –_Yo solo apoye la idea, ya que me pareció buena_- Entonces una de ellas hablo _–Hahi, acaso no les gusto el concepto de amor fraternal que planteamos Kyoko-Chan y yo_- Dijo Haru con una expresión de desentendimiento.

G –_Ustedes que creen, Mujer estúpida deberían quedarse con sus conceptos y sus dibujitos para ustedes solas - _

H –_Que! Para tu información no son solo dibujitos, somos diseñadoras estúpido y eso es lo que hacemos_- Entonces Yamamoto intervino, era común que esos dos discutieran y definitivamente nunca le agrado, como en sus discusiones parecían entrar en una burbuja a la cual él no podía entrar – _Ya Gokudera, tranquilo_ –Mientras sonreía estúpidamente –_Tu idiota no te metas_- Hehe había logrado su objetivó Gokudera desvió su atención a él.

D –_Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada dentro de una hora llegaran los nuevos estudiantes y tendremos que recibirlos, entonces por favor vayan a arreglarse_ –Dijo mientras se tranquilizaba, al parecer todo el problema había sido olvidado… pero tenía la sensación que se le olvidaba algo.

Cuando entraron todos al stand, Yamamoto observo a su Sensei y sonrío -_Nee Dino-sensei, Hibari ya está en el campus y él no es tan fácil de persuadir acerca de las fotografías como nosotros_- Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara –_Suerte_ – El color del rostro de su Sensei cambió radicalmente a un color blanco y empezaba a temblar, definitivamente a veces la venganza es dulce sonrió, aunque no fuese propia y se dispuso a arreglarse.

…

Ya había terminado de desayunar, hasta ahora todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad, Reborn le dijo las reglas con las él tendría que vivir, y sinceramente no encontraba ningún tipo de problema a ellas, estaba acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que él se tuviera que entrenar con Reborn el nunca hacia las cosas de manera normal y además el asustaba mucho, solo tuvo una experiencia con el cómo entrenador, estuvo luchando con el media hora y tuvo que estar casi una semana en cama, debería tratar de convencer a su tutor de no seguir con esa idea – _Eso es imposible Reborn nunca cambiara de decisión_- Dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba a su habitación a arreglar las cosas que llevaría a la Universidad.

Termino de arreglar su maleta, y se recostó en la cama junto con Natsu, podía descansar un poco más antes de salir al campus, estaba emocionado y a la vez preocupado en su vida había asistido a una escuela, nunca interactuaba con las personas excepto con las de la mansión, no salía nunca a las fiestas que organizaba su abuelo o en efecto a las que era invitado, no sabía cómo tratar con las personas. –_Espero que todo salga bien y pueda hacer amigos_- decía mientras caía dormido de nuevo.

…

Ahh dónde me encuentro, pero tengo la extraña sensación que conozco este lugar, pero donde estoy realmente tengo miedo- _¡ Mamá, papá, abuelo, Reborn!_- grito, pero no encuentro a nadie, que lugar tan escalofriante, es como un extraño almacén, hay muchas cosas, cajas, cadenas y poca luz, tropiezo con algo y caigo, siento algo húmedo en mis manos, cuando miro que es mi cuerpo instintivamente trata de limpiarse pero siento como algo comienza a caer como lluvia, cuando observo con detenimiento y realmente me asusto es sangre que cae y estoy cubierto de ella_- ¡QUE PASA!- _Grito, cuando algo se acerca, - _¿Quién eres?.. ¿Q…que .. Quieres?_- Decía tratando se no parecer temeroso, -_Eres un estúpido Tsunayoshi-kun no me recuerdas_- dijo una persona, por su voz era un hombre … pero no podía ver su cara todo se estaba volviendo muy oscuro y escuchaba su voz riendo macabramente.

-_Dame-Tsuna despiértate ya_- Abro los ojos y me encuentro a reborn, estoy realmente agitado siento que olvide algo realmente importante, pero a diferencia de la última vez, podría decir que recordaba que había soñado. –_Ya Reborn, estoy despierto no…_ - No pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí un fuerte golpe propinado por mi tutor _– No importa si ya estas despierto, ya deberías estar en la universidad Dame-Tsuna- _Observo el reloj que hay en la habitación –_Por Dios Reborn pudiste levantarme antes- _

R –_No soy tu mamá ni muchos menos tú nana, muévete o sufrirás las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad_- mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa

T –_Hiiie Reborn ni lo pienses _- Tomo mis cosas y salgo de la habitación, debo correr lo más rápido posible, ya pasaba la hora de citación para la bienvenida, como era posible que en mi primer día ya llegara tan tarde.

Mientras corría rápidamente pude observar un gran letrero que decía _Namimori __daigaku _a simple vista era un campus muy grande y elegante, -_Pensé que iría a una universidad de clase baja o media_- Murmure mientras respiraba, ya estaba más tranquilo había llegado, al entrar sentí como algo se acercaba peligrosamente vi que rápidamente un tubo plateado rosaba mi cara, agradezco poseer buenos reflejos ya que el golpe no fue puesto en ella, me moví tan rápidamente que perdí el equilibrio y caí.

T –_Itaiiiii ¿Quién fue el que trato de golpearme?-_ Pregunte y gire mi cara para dar un vistazo hasta que me encontré con una figura de un joven, que emanaba una extraña aura.

H –_Herbívoro llegas tarde, y por ello kamikorosu _– Ese chico fue capaz de esquivar el golpe, pero era muy valiente ya que no se movía sería muy interesante golpearlo pensaba el chico de cabellos azabache.

T –_Espera yo no he hecho nada y además ¿Quién eres?_- Que chico tan extraño porque iba golpeando a las personas por llegar tarde, me levante del lugar donde había caído y sentí como era atacado por aquel chico, era demasiado hábil si fuera aquel chico sobreprotegido de hace unos años en esos momentos estaría tendido en suelo por los ataque propinados por aquel muchacho. –_Hmn_- Ese chico emitió un pequeño sonido y continuo atacándome se encontraba apacible era como si no estuviera pasando nada, como si eso fuera normal, me distraje por un momento y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, sentí como mi respiración fallaba y el dolor se iba esparciendo por todo mi cuerpo _– Coof Coof… Pa..ra_ … - No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, y sentí como una voz retumbo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.–_Hibari Kyoya te aconsejo que dejes al nuevo estudiante en paz _– Mire al lugar de donde provenía la voz y me sorprendí al ver a una mujer que tenía aproximadamente la edad de Reborn, tenía un extraño tatuaje al lado derecho de su cara, poseía un color de ojos vino tintó y un extraño color de cabello … era azul, aunque él no era alguien que pudiera juzgar esas especiales cualidades, el chico que anteriormente me estaba atacando simplemente dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia interior del campus.

LM _-¿Te vas a quedar tirado hay mirándome la cara?-_

T –_Per...dón no... La verdad_... – No sabía que decir estaba muy nervioso que clase de lugar era ese, como era posible que sus padres lo enviara ese escalofriante lugar.

LM –_Levántate primero y además eres de primer semestre ¿verdad?_ –

Me levante rápidamente esa persona emitía un extraño sentimiento que me obligaba a seguir sus órdenes. –_Si… Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted y quien era ese chico?_- Pregunte algo temeroso.

LM –_Lal Mirch soy la decana de la facultad de Humanidades, y tu inútil creo que vas tarde para la ceremonia de bienvenida ¿No?-_

Desde que llegue apenas había caído en cuenta que no iba a llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida me disculpe y me dispuse a ir al lugar correspondiente pero había olvidado el lugar y la única opción era preguntarle a esa profesora –_Disculpa… ¿po…podrías decirme donde queda el auditori..o?-_ Vi cómo me dedicada una mirada que mataba y solamente se limitó a decirme –_Sígueme ahora_- Vi cómo se alejaba y simplemente me dispuse a seguirla no quería llevarle la contraria, esa mujer se parecía mucho a Reborn y no quería saber qué sucedería si no acataba sus órdenes.

….

Después de la bienvenida todo había transcurrido normal, conoció el lugar y donde iba a tener que recibir las clases, conoció a algunos profesores y cada uno de ellos más extraño que el anterior, no había hecho ningún amigo y la verdad no sabía cómo hacer alguno entonces se limitó en ir a conseguir algo de comida y luego visitar los diferentes clubes que ofrecía, aunque no tenía planeado entrar en alguno, simplemente no quería ver a Reborn que por supuesto seguiría con su idea de entrenarlo.

Conseguí un lugar algo alejado de las personas, el clima era agradable de igual manera la vista de los árboles de cerezos, era fantástico iniciar clases en primavera Japón era un hermoso lugar, observe como las personas iban en grupos observando los diferentes stands, todos parecían divertirse me siento incómodo y algo tímido. –_Es la primera vez que hay tantas personas a mí alrededor_- Susurro para mí, escucho un extraño ruido eran muchos gritos de chicas, a decir verdad había muchas chicas alrededor de un curioso y a la vez extraño stand quería acercarme para observar que ofrecía, pero primero iba a terminar de comer tenía el presentimiento de no acercarse pero su curiosidad iba mas allá de su intuición.

….

En el stand.

Todo estaba hecho un caos, la idea de su Sensei para llamar la atención estaba cumpliendo su cometido, pero el problema era que estaba reuniendo a las personas equivocadas, había una gran multitud de chicas que se estaban inscribiendo al club, por el simple hecho que habían chicos guapos que lo conformaban un joven de cabellos plateados ya se encontraba iracundo frente al caos que se desarrollaba frente a él. –_Fanático del beisbol deja de reír estúpidamente y ponte a sacar a estas cosas de aquí._ – Decía ya un enfadado Gokudera mientras señalaba a una multitud de chicas que amenazaban saltarles en sima en cualquier momento.

Y –_Maa ma Gokudera, tranquilo y estas chicas solo están interesada en el club :) Déjalas_- Decía mientras reía y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su amigo. Lo cual conllevo a que las chicas se volvieran más eufóricas de lo que ya se encontraban.

M –_Kufufufu Yamamoto Takeshi te sugiero que saques a estas chicas antes que lo hagamos ese loco y yo_- Decía ya irritado el joven.

Y –_Ya cálmate Mokuro, necesitamos miembros en el club, nosotros cinco no somos suficientes y además las chicas se ven bastantes interesadas_.- Comentaba alegremente.

G _– ¡Eres estúpido! , como demonios crees que esas mujeres estúpidas están interesadas en el club_- Ya no podía con esas estúpidas mujeres a su alrededor y con el idiota de su amigo. Pero había una sola persona en la cual recaía toda la culpa –_Voy a matar a ese estúpido_- Mientras tomaba unas mini bombas y las tiraba sobre la multitud lo suficientemente alto para que explotaran y espantarán a esa manada de estúpidas.

M –_Kufufu por fin sirves de algo_- Decía divertido el chico mientras observaba a la multitud de chicas desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Y –_Gokudera, no desvistes hacer esto Dino-Sensei se enfadara_ – Dijo mientras observaba el estado del stand, había mucho humo y gracias a la salida de las chicas todo estaba desordenado y dañado, aunque muy en el fondo agradecía que la estúpida decoración estuviera en el piso hecha añicos.

Un chico de cabellos castaños pensaba que debía hacerle más seguido caso a su intuición, ya que todo se volvió un desastre, ¿porque preguntan? Eso era fácil de responder cuando termine de comer me acerque al stand para observar de cerca lo que estaba volviendo eufóricas a las chicas y lo que conseguí fue escuchar un fuerte sonido de bombas, para luego sentir una estampida de chicas que gritaban y huían desesperadas del lugar, trate de esquivarlas de la mejor manera, podía salir herido de ese lugar si no evadía a aquellas mujeres y para mi mala suerte no pude salir victorioso de ello sentí como me golpeaba con ellas y era empujado a algún lugar sentí como caía pero el golpe nunca llego pero porque entonces alguien hablo.

R _– ¿Estas bien al extremo?_- Pregunte, ese chico era perfecto se había enfrentado a una multitud él solo, debía tenerlo en su club –_ ¡DEBES ENTRAR A NUESTRO CLUB, NECESITAMOS MIEMBROS AL EXTREMO!-_No podía permitir que otra persona se "Robara" a su nuevo compañero y sin previo aviso arrastro dentro del stand al chico que se encontraba aturdido por el grito del mayor y la estampida anterior.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido cuando pensó que iba a caer, algo o alguien evito su caída luego de ello le pregunto algo, luego grito y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado a algún lugar, pero lo más frustrante de ello es que era incapaz de moverse y pensar claramente. Cuando pararon lo único que pudo escuchar fue una pelea?...

R – _¿Que ha pasado aquí? Alguien nos atacó al extremo!_- Gritaba Ryohei

G _– ¡Puedes dejar de gritar estúpido, cabeza de césped!_-

Y –_Ma ma Gokudera cálmate, sempai solo está preocupado por el desastre que hay en el lugar-_ Comentaba el joven mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, despreocupadamente.

G –_Tch No te metas en esto_- Haciendo una mueca de desagrado se dispuso a ordenar el desorden que había provocado.

M –_Que interesante capturaste un nuevo conejito de indias Sasagawa_- Mientras dedicaba una mirada en el castaño que estaba inmóvil al lado del boxeador.

Los demás voltearon a ver al aludido, era verdad Ryohei traía consigo un chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos marrón claro, quien se encontraba sentado el piso del stand y el cual los observaba de una manera extraña, pero no podían descifrar que clase de pensamientos tenía el castaño lo cual lo hacía bastante interesante.

Y – _Jejeje ¿Yo cómo te llamas pequeñín?_ – Saludaba alegremente

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido _– Y… Yo, perdón_- Dije muy nervioso mientras me levantaba no podía seguir estático mientras ese curioso grupo de personas me miraban, entonces escuche un grito proveniente de mi raptor – _¡Él es nuestro nuevo miembro Extremo!-_ Decía muy feliz el chico de cabello blanco. –_No esp..Espera yo no pretendo unirme a ningún grupo_- Decía tratando de no tartamudear, los chicos que estaban frente a él, le causaban un sentimiento extraño y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso frente a ellos.

Y –_Sempai estas asustando al pequeñín_- Decía un chico bastante alto, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos que reflejan una sincera y tranquila persona, era agradable el sentimiento que emanaba.

G –_Demonios sois molestos, y tú cabeza de césped que andes trayendo a inútiles, en que estás pensando.-_ Decía un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes mientras me señalaba, tenía diferentes aretes en su oreja y de igual manera poseía diferentes accesorios como collares y manillas, tenía la apariencia de un delincuente aunque no podía tenerle miedo.

M _–Kufufufu yo no creo que sea un inútil podemos divertirnos un poco con el_- Ese chico si daba miedo tenía una sádica sonrisa en su rostro y su apariencia no era para nada confiable sus ojos eran de diferente color para ser más exactos eran de color rojo y violáceo cada uno, su cabello de color violáceo, había una pregunta que deba vueltas en mi cabeza ¿qué clase de personas habían es esa universidad?

R _–No es un inútil, él se enfrentó y esquivo a esa estampida de mujeres- _Decía enérgicamente el chico, agradezco que me defienda pero no era necesario yo no quería entrar a ese club. Pero el chico no se callaba era extremadamente ruidoso, pero mi intuición me decía que era una buena persona y además lo único extraño del chico era su color de cabello blanco y una cicatriz que se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo, debía hacer algo parecía que en cualquier momento esos chicos se matarían.

T –_Disculpen… pero yo no quiero…-_Trate de decir pero fui interrumpido.

Y –_Jejeje no te preocupes por ellos siempre son así, mucho gusto Yamamoto Takeshi –_ Dijo el chico como si nada estuviera pasando luego tomo al chico de pelo plateado y dijo –_Él es Hayato Gokudera y el Rokuro Mokuro_ – señalando al chico de sádica sonrisa –_y Él es_ …- Pero fue interrumpido por un grito

R – _¡Sasagawa Ryohei!_-

Y _– ¿Y bueno tu eres?-_

T –_Perdón por no presentarme antes_- Dije mientras hacia una reverencia –_Vong…_- Me arrepentí de lo que iba a decir –_Perdón Sawada Tsunayoshi_- Casi digo mi apellido suspire aliviado al parecer nadie lo noto.

Y –_Que bien, bienvenido al club de artes mixtas Tsuna_ – Decía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

T –_Espera Yamamoto-san yo no voy_…-

Y –_Dime solo Yamamoto o Takeshi como prefieras_ –

T –_Gracias Yamamoto-kun o pero estoy tratando de decirte que…-_ Pero fui interrumpido otra vez por un ruido de algo roto, me sentía extraño no quería voltear tenía la sensación de que la persona que acababa de llegar era aquella que había conocido en la mañana. Y no estaba equivocado cuando escuche…

H –_Kamikorosu herbívoros, están perturbando la paz_- Dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

T –_Hiiee no, no quiero yo no quiero eso_ – Grite estaba realmente asustado ese chico era muy peligroso, pero en ese instante sentí que todos estaban observándome y Yamamoto calmo la atmosfera.

Y _–Tranquilo Tsuna, Hibari no te va hacer nada jeje_- Dijo mientras se acercaba a aquel chico –_No Hibari?, además Tsuna es uno de los nuestros a partir de hoy…-_

H –H_mn_- Hizo una mueca mientras dijo _–Otro herbívoro, Yamamoto Takeshi no me trates con tanta familiaridad._-Dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

G –_Diablos el como siempre no hace nada_-

R –_Iré a hablar con él, en la mañana dejamos un platica pendiente_- Decía mientras corría hacia el otro chico.

Y –_Sempai espera…_ - El chico trato de alcanzarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano –_Jejeje parece que esos dos van a empezar de nuevo…_-

Porque esos chicos actuaban tan extrañamente pero de algún modo eran graciosos.

T –_Hahahaha se ve que se llevan muy bien_- Estaba tranquilo creo que puedo confiar en ellos

G –_Que dices idiota nosotros no nos llevamos bien_- Un leve sonrojo se mostraba en su cara.

Y –_Claro porque somos amigos :)-_ Decía un feliz Yamamoto.

M –_Ustedes no me relacionen en ese estúpido grupo yo solo os utilizo_- Mientras se marchaba – _Yamamoto dile a ese estúpido que esto que nos hizo hacer hoy le va a costar muy caro-_

Solo quedamos Yamamoto, Gokudera y yo, era extraño estar solos los tres, pero a la vez agradable entonces Gokudera hablo –_Ya que estas en club ayúdanos a limpiar, para poder irnos_- Dijo mientras me largaba una escoba –_Espera yo todavía no he aceptado nada_- entonces Yamamoto hablo –_Que Tsuna, claro que ya eres parte de nosotros, arreglemos todo rápido y vamos a comer en mi casa_ – Dijo mientras se disponía a trabajar junto con Gokudera. Bueno podría ser que ese club no fuera tan malo, pero aun así ese chico Hibari me provocaba un sentimiento algo perturbador, pero no era momento de pensar en eso estaba haciendo nuevos amigos y la verdad no era tan difícil.

…

Horas después

T –_Gracias Yamamoto-san la comida estuvo deliciosa_- Dije mientras hacia una reverencia el papá de Yamamoto también era una persona agradable, como dicen de tal palo tal astilla.

PY –_No hay de que, los amigos de Takeshi siempre serán bienvenidos, bueno chicos nos vemos_.- Dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al restaurante.

T –_Gracias por todo chicos, ah tengo algo que preguntarles. ¿Qué hacen en su club_?- Nunca pensé la reacción de ellos.

Y –_Jajaja Tsuna eres muy curioso_.-

G –_Eres estúpido, pero bueno que se puede esperar, toma_ –Me dijo mientras sacaba un montón de folletos de su bolso –_Léelos y hay sabrás que hacemos en club_-

T –_Gracias chicos, bueno nos vemos, __ciao_ – Dije mientras me alejaba de ellos, Mire los folletos y los guarde, los leeré más tarde. Aunque pasaron cosas extrañas la universidad era interesante. Desde que me entere de todo el cambio era la primera vez que sonreí sinceramente.

… Con Gokudera y Yamamoto

Y –_Jajaja es una persona muy agradable_- Dijo mientras sonreía _-Pero ¿sabes que significa Ciao?-_

G –_Claro que si significa adiós, ese chico hablo en italiano_ –

Y –_Hehehe si de pronto es igual que tú, un extranjero_-

G –_Es posible, pero tu deja de hacer el estúpido le has dado mucha confianza y no lo conoces hace nada Tch_ – Dijo visiblemente enojado

Y –_Hahaha Gokudera esta celoso?_ –Dijo mientras se acercó peligrosamente al chico.

Ese estúpido lo estaba molestando, claro que sí pero no pudo dejar de sentirse extraño en cuanto a esa pregunta. –_Qué diablos dices, Friki del Beisbol_ – Dije mientras lo golpeaba esa cercanía me ponía nervioso y también tenía que ocultar el leve sonrojo que se formó por la forma en que se me acerco.

Y –_Jaja no te enojes, entonces nos vemos mañana Gokudera_ –De alguna manera su respuesta me desilusiono un poco, pero no era algo a lo cual debería ponerle atención él era su mejor amigo nunca lo cambiaria.

G –_Tch Ciao_- Dije mientras me alejaba ese idiota definitivamente no media sus acciones. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba ese chico nuevo se le hacía muy conocido y no solo eso era muy extraño cuando le preguntaron su nombre él dijo vong… y posiblemente también era italiano, pero como era posible que el heredero de esa poderosa familia estuviera allí, debería averiguar bien, él no era de las personas que suponía cosas.

…

Todo el camino había sido tranquilo y la verdad le relajaba caminar, pero se hizo muy tarde posiblemente Reborn estará enfadado, cuando llegue me dispuse a saludar –_Estoy en casa, Reborn_- Dije entonces recibí una patada de mi tutor.

R –_Sabes qué hora es, porque no contestas el celular, para que lo tienes._ –Dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada de preocupación. –_Tus padres llamaron y tuve que mentirles para que no volaran directamente a Japón porque no llegabas, llámalos_.-

T –_Hiee Reborn pero no tenías que golpearme sabes_.- Tome mi bolso y subí a mi habitación, tenía teléfono en ella y desde allí podría llamar, pero antes de que mi tutor preguntara algo le dije –_Mañana te cuento como me fue, y perdón no quería preocuparlos no tuve ningún problema hoy, Gracias a Reborn ya cene entonces que descanses._- y subí salude a Natsu que se encontraba en mi cama posiblemente esperando comida, entonces me dispuse a servirle y luego cambiarme, ese día había sido de locos pero tenía un sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad, llamaría a sus padres para que no se preocuparan y descansaría mañana sería un nuevo día y también empezaría clases debía descansar muy bien.

…Continuara

Wii por fin termine de escribir este nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y también espero poder seguir actualizando más seguido ya que estoy en vacaciones :) Gracias a todos por los comentarios

Ciao .


	3. Décimo

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a, Akira Amano.

Ciaossu, Lo siento mucho espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo lo hice más largo para compensar el tiempo en el cual no he actualizado, tuve un accidente y por ello no pude actualizar antes, espero que lo disfrutéis, cualquier comentario me ayudaría :)

Y perdón realmente me ha costado mantener la personalidad de Tsuna hehehe me gusta más cuando está en modo Jefe. :)

_Capitulo 3_

_Con Hibari._

El día había empezado de la peor manera, su estúpido e inútil tutor había llegado muy temprano a su apartamento para contarle que había conseguido dos nuevos integrantes para el Club de la Universidad, y realmente sospechaba que aquel herbívoro de cabellos castaños era uno de ellos; Se encontraba ya desesperado el estúpido no dejaba de hablar y para sumarle a sus pesares el día anterior tuvo que soportar a Sasagawa gritar hasta altas horas de la noche , realmente se estaba cuestionando si las personas que lo rodeaban estaban mal de la cabeza ya que disfrutaban enojarlo y en consecuencia lograban que él quisiera golpearlos.

Hk –Si y_a terminaste de hablar largo_.- Dije, cuando observe que el herbívoro se había callado, me dispuse en ir a cambiarme, hoy llegarían todos los herbívoros al campus y tendría la oportunidad de golpear algunos que rompieran las reglas, pero mis planes se vieron frustrados.

D –_Kyoya no seas así, solamente te estaba contando lo que paso ayer y además deberías cambiar esa expresión tuya, asustaras a todas las personas._ –Dijo mientras hacia una mueca en su cara –_Además es mi deber venir cada cierto tiempo para comprobar como estas_. – Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su cara.

Hk –_Eres muy irritante y al parecer serás el primero que golpeare hoy _- Dije mientras me disponía a atacarlo, no soportaba a aquel tipo, lo tenía que ver en el campus y ahora soportarlo en su apartamento, su paciencia no aguantaba tanto.

D –_Espera no vine a luchar, tu hermano se preocupa por ti y yo solo cumplo mi deber_- Dije mientras la aura asesina de Kyoya iba aumentando, definitivamente no debí mencionar a Alaude. _-... para vamos a destruir el apartamento…_ - Trate de decirle y razonar con él, y al parecer la excusa sirvió ya que dejo de atacarme, suspire aliviado ese chico era realmente peligroso, todavía no entendía porque era su tutor. El chico inexpresivo parado frente a él, era admirable, ¿porque? eso era muy fácil de responder; sabia luchar, era inteligente, perspicaz y tenía una apariencia bastante buena, lo único en lo que fallaba era en ese endemoniado carácter que poseía.-_Eso debe ser de Familia_- Suspire, no comprendía porque su amigo le pidió aquel favor de cuidar de su hermano.

Hk –_Largo no tengo tiempo para lidiar con un inútil como tú.-_ El mayor tenía la razón no quería lidiar con el arreglo del apartamento por una batalla. Me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no sin antes advertirle que lo golpearía si cuando saliera todavía estaba hay.

D _–Nunca vas a cambiar verdad…-_ Suspire cansado, ese chico le proporcionaba muchos problemas, debía retirarse de allí, no quería pelear con ese necio y además tenía ganas de llegar al campus para conocer a las dos personas que sus alumnos les permitieron inscribirse en el club.

_Con Tsuna._

Toda la casa se estremeció por un grito del joven de la casa, no había duda entre los empleados que el único capaz de hacer gritar al joven así, era su endemoniado tutor.

T – _¡Hiiee Reborn que te pasa!_- Gritaba un agitado castaño –_Porque me despiertas de esta manera_- El chico se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor gracias al golpe propinado por el mayor.

R –_No te quejes. Además hoy empiezas el entrenamiento Tsuna_ – Dijo el mayor sin mayor preocupación.

T –_Ya te dije que no voy a entrenar contigo, y no puedes obligarme_- Decía exaltado el joven.

R – _¡Pero qué dices Obligarte!, si tú mismo has tomado la decisión de entrenar_.- Decía sin ninguna duda el mayor

T –_En ningún momento he tomado tal decisión… como si estuviera loco de aceptar entrenar contigo_- Dijo lo último casi en un susurro para que el mayor no lo escuchara.

R –_Que has dicho estúpido alumno_- Decía mientras tomaba unos folletos que se encontraban en un bolcillo de su saco. –_Entonces como explicas esto, te inscribiste en un club no es cierto_- Dijo mientras le mostraba los folletos que Gokudera-Kun le había dado el día anterior.

T –_Reborn porque tienes esos folletos! Y además que tiene que ver esto_-Dijo el castaño señalando los papeles. –_Con entrenar.._.-Pero entonces recordó lo que el día anterior Yamamoto dijo sobre el club.

R –_Tsuna nunca dejaras de ser Dame-Tsuna_- Dijo mientras le tiraba los folletos al castaño. _–Debes entrenar ya que el club es de lucha, y ya que no posees un estilo propio, entonces yo tengo el deber de entrenarte; Te espero abajo para desayunar y luego para ir a entrenar-_ Dijo mientras salía de la habitación de su alumno.

T – ¡_Espera Reborn_!- Grito el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero sin saber por qué se tropezó y cayó directo al piso. –_Itaiiii! Reborn_- Nunca podrá ganarle en una discusión a ese tipo.

El chico se levantó y se acomodó en la cama, observo como Natsu dormía plácidamente como le causaba envidia su mascota, tenía que cambiarse y bajar, no quería que su tutor lo castigara por hacerlo esperar, entonces desde que se levantó presto atención al reloj y no podía creer que su tutor lo había levantado a las 5 de la mañana ese hombre estaba loco, suspiro no volvería a aceptar algo sin antes informarse bien de ello.

Luego de unos minutos el joven bajo y se dispuso al igual que su tutor a desayunar, entonces reborn hablo.

R –_Hoy solo iras a correr por los alrededores, tienes que mejorar tu condición física, y así será durante una semana completa_- Dijo sin cambiar de expresión

T –_Porque te importa tanto que entrene, puedo simplemente salirme de ese club, en todo caso no era consiente en que me estaba involucrando_- Dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio.

R –_Porque necesitas ser fuerte y además no puedes renunciar al Club, un Vongola siempre cumple su palabra._- Decía orgulloso el mayor.

T –_Pero Reborn yo no sabía que hacían en el Club y además en este lugar no soy un Vongola._-Abogaba el chico, esperando ansiosamente que el mayor accediera.

R –_No me importa, no te saldrás del club y entrenaras conmigo todos los días a partir de hoy._-Decía en un tono decidido –_Apúrate no pienso dejar que hagas del vago, y además no puedes volver a llegar tarde a clases.-_

T _–Pero Reborn…-_Dijo en lamento el castaño, ese tipo nunca lo entendería, termine de comer y luego hice lo que me pidió, no quería saber que haría su sádico tutor si no seguía las indicaciones dadas.

…. _Horas después._

Todo estaba tranquilo en las pacificas calles de Namimori, hasta que un estruendoso grito perturbo la paz del lugar.

T –_Ayuda!-_ Gritaba, el castaño, estaba bastante agitado por estar huyendo de unos perros callejeros que le perseguían sin razón alguna.

Cruzaba cada esquina esperando que aquellos animales perdieran su rastro, pero cada uno de sus esfuerzos eran en vano, solo podía esperar que un milagro ocurriera; Desde pequeño era consiente que su presencia no era agradable para los animales, cada uno de los animales que su padre y abuelo le regalaban terminaban atacándolo, todos y cada uno de ellos a excepción de Natsu el pequeño león, él era la diferente.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en su huida, necesitaba encontrar rápidamente ayuda o terminaría muy herido, pero su mala suerte era mayor a sus deseos, al cruzar en medio de dos tiendas se encontró en un callejón sin salida, su cuerpo se paralizo totalmente y tropezó, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que le atacaran, pero extrañamente no sentía nada al contrario escucho como los animales emitían gemidos mientras corrían despavoridos de él.

T –_Que pa… paso?-_ Decía nerviosamente el chico mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente y observaba sorprendido lo que había pasado.

Hk –_Te vas a quedar todo el día hay_- Dijo un chico con voz cortante mientras se ubicaba frente al castaño.

Se terminó de levantar rápidamente mientras se disponía a disculparse y observaba a su salvador, era el chico que lo ataco el día anterior.

T –_Lo siento mucho yo… yo no q_… -No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra coherente.

Hk –_Cállate y vete herbívoro_- El chico frente a él lo molestaba no podía interpretar muy bien el sentimiento que le provocaba y por ello hizo lo más obvio que podía hacer_.- O quieres que te golpee también_- Mientras le mostraba sus tonfas al chico.

T –_Espera yo lo siento, no era mi intensión pero Reborn el entrenamiento, estaba corriendo y de pronto salieron de la nada y me atacaron, yo realmente…-_ Se había quedado sin aire, no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido al chico frente a él. _–Muchas gracias por salvarme._- Dijo al fin, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Hk –_Tu nombre_- Dijo el chico

T –_Perdón ¿?_- No entendía que quería el mayor.

Hk –_Que cual es tu nombre?-_ Ese chico le estaba molestando realmente, como no podía responder una simple pregunta.

T –_Ahh Perdón_- Dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia –_Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer Hi…_ -No sabía si decir el nombre del chico de amenazador semblante, aunque el día anterior había escuchado como le llamaban.

Hk –_Hibari Kyoya ese es mi nombre, espero que no sigas causando más problemas Sawada Tsunayoshi o kamikorosu_- Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, sabía que no iba se la única vez que el chico se metería en problemas y extrañamente eso le causaba cierta satisfacción y molestia, no entendía desde cuando podía tener sentimientos tan contradictorios.

T –_Que chico tan extraño…-_ Dijo en un susurro, esa era la única forma que encontraba para describir a su salvador, aunque su presencia lo inquietaba se sentía protegido cerca de él. Suspire aliviado todo había acabado, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía que volver a casa o llegaría nuevamente tarde a la universidad, y realmente no quería dar una mala impresión y bueno también estaba Reborn su tutor lo haría sufrir de llegar tarde también.

…_. En la universidad _

Todo había terminado de transcurrir normal en cuando llegue a casa, Reborn no estaba, y solo tuve que tomar un baño y disponerme para llegar a tiempo a la universidad; Tenía matriculadas todas las asignaturas de Administración en la mañana y las de ingeniería en la tarde, agradecía el horario, aunque no era muy bueno en los estudios, todo había salido bien, en parte era gracias a las tutorías a las que era sometido diariamente en Italia.

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y realmente no había hecho ningún nuevo amigo, ciertamente no esperaba hacer amigos entonces no me sentí para nada afligido por ello, pero no era el momento oportuno para pensar en eso, debía comer ya que me esperaba una dura tarde en clase; pero su meditación fue interrumpida cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente a él, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y por ello ahora se encontraba siendo tirado por su sempai a quien sabe dónde.

T –_Sempai… es… espera a donde vamos_- Dijo el chico tratando de poner oposición a la fuerza que el mayor ejercía sobre él.

R –_Tranquilo Sawada, solo te llevo para que conozcas a nuestro Sensei al Extremo!-_ Gritaba el boxeador –_Además Sawada a partir de ahora soy tu hermano mayor entendido_.- Dijo mientras paraba frente a dojó del campus.

T –_Pero Sempai….-_ Dijo el chico sin entender muy bien al mayor.

R _–Que me digas Oni-san_ – Dijo el chico dedicándole una mirada cómplice al castaño.

T –_Claro Oni-san_- Dijo el chico dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, aunque el boxeador actuara de forma imprudente definitivamente era una buena persona. –_Pero aun así las actividades del club no son después de la jornada de estudio_.- Preguntaba curiosamente el chico

R –_Claro que sí, pero nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos_.- Dijo sin más, entrando al Dojó.

El menor siguió al chico, pero al entrar al sitio sintió como unas chicas corrían hacia él y lo abrazaban mientras gritaban.

K –_Que lindo!, de verdad él es el nuevo integrante_- Pregunta una hermosa chica mientras le sonreía, realmente le recordaba a su madre.

H –_Hahi como pueden creer que este chico pertenece a este club, es demasiado adorable_- Decía otra hermosa chica, pero todo eso era demasiado para él, como era posible que le dijeran que era adorable, por Dios él es un hombre y un hombre no es adorable.

Todos los chicos miraban la escena, sentían lastima del castaño esa chicas eran realmente peligrosas, el castaño no se veía para nada bien su cara podía hacerle competencia a un tomate y también se notaba bastante sofocado, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a interferir excepto uno.

G –_Mujeres! Son estúpidas o que, están ahogando a "Sawada", Diablos su estupidez supera los límites_- Dijo un enfadado Gokudera mientras tomaba a un aturdido Tsuna.

H –_Que has dicho, como te atreves a tratar a si a unas damas como nosotras_- Dijo molesta una de las chicas. Mientras tomaba a Tsuna y lo halaba hacia ella. Ahora el menor se encontraba en una encrucijada entre los dos jóvenes.

G –_Que crees que estás haciendo Estúpida déjalo_- Dijo preparándose a sacar la dinamita mientras jalaba al menor.

En ese momento Yamamoto creyó pertinente intervenir o quien sabe que haría el temperamental peli plata.

Y –_Ma ma Gokudera déjalo ya, Haru tú también Tsuna es el que está sufriendo-_ Dijo mirando con pesar al castaño, realmente esa no era una buena forma de dar la bienvenida.

H –_Ha hi lo siento Yamamoto-san_ –Dijo la chica mientras soltaba al chico y le preguntaba –_Te encuentras bien, lo siento la emoción nos invadió_.- Dijo mientras su amiga se acercaba a ella.

K –_Si lo sentimos es que eres demasiado adorable_- Dijo sin reparos la chica de cabellos naranjas.

H –_Si, todos los chicos de este club son unos salvajes, y nos parece imposible que aceptaras estar aquí-_ Dijo con algo de molestia e incredulidad la chica–_Además no pareces de los que lucha_ –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

G –_Desde cuando te convertiste en una experta en luchadores-_ Dijo burlonamente el chico.

H –_Baka, que no sea una sabelotodo como tú, no significa que sea ignorante_- Dijo orgullosa la chica

G –_Que has dicho estúpida…-_ Esa chica lo exasperaba de sobremanera.

D –_Ya cálmense ustedes dos_- Dijo el mayor interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión–_Están asustando al nuevo_- Dijo en un tono autoritario, mientras ayudaba a levantarse al chico que se encontraba mirando ¿curioso? la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, que chico tan extraño, pensaba, para ese momento las personas normales ya habían huido del lugar, al parecer sus alumnos hicieron una buena elección. –_Ok como todo ya está bien, entonces mucho gusto mi nombre es Dino Cavallone _–Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño. –_Soy el Sensei de est…_ -Pero no pudo terminar cuando fue noqueado sin razón alguna aparentemente.

M –_Kufufu por fin te veo, estúpido_.- Dijo mientras observaba al hombre en el suelo –_Eso es por lo que nos hiciste hacer ayer.-_ Mientras lo golpeaba nuevamente.

R –_Mokuro detente, no debería hacerle eso a Dino-sensei_- Dijo sin más el boxeador.

M –_No te metas Sasagawa, además bien merecido se lo tenía_. –

G –_Tsk vamos mejor a comer, tengo clase dentro de poco_.- Dijo tomando un pequeño bolso y dirigiéndose a Yamamoto, ignorando totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo –_Vamos_ – Dijo sin más.

Y –_Espera Gokudera, Tsuna ven tú también no has comido nada ¿Verdad?-_ Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al aludido, ignorando lo sucedido a su Sensei.

R –_Si vamos todos a comer como un grupo Extremo!_ –Dijo gritando mientras tomabas sus cosas y salía con Gokudera.

No podía creer que todos ignoraran como su profesor era golpeado y no se inmutarán por ayudarlo, pero la verdad a él tampoco le llamaba la atención intervenir en la situación, el joven de cabello índigo le causaba escalofríos y no quería arriesgarse al ayudar al mayor entonces decidió no tomar en cuenta lo sucedido y por primera vez desde su llegada hablo.

T –_De verdad puedo ir…_ -Dijo el chico con un poco de timidez.

H y K –_Claro que sí, y no te preocupes no te vamos a dejar solo_.- Dijeron las chicas tomando al castaño para salir del lugar con él, mientras Yamamoto asentía felizmente.

Ese ambiente era extraño para él, pero a la vez era tan confortable, aunque eran una personas algo extrañas, él podía sentir que no le harían ningún daño y que podía confiar en ellas.

T –_Gracias...-_ Dijo el chico, mientras caminaba detrás de los mayores.

H –_Hahi porque?-_Dijo la chica confundida

T –_Ah perdón, no es nada solamente quería agradecerles… No me hagan caso_.-Dijo el chico, no supo porque les agradeció pero quería hacerlo aquellas personas lo hacían sentirse en familia.

K –_No hay de qué, pero creo que no sabemos tu nombre ¿verdad?_-

H –_Si Como te llamas?_

T –_Perdón, Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi_- Dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco, era la primera vez que trataba con chicas de su edad.

H –_Yo soy Haru Miura, mucho gusto Tsuna-san_- Dijo la chica sonriendo

K –_Y yo soy Kyoko Sasagawa_-

T –_Ahh? Eres hermana de Oni-san_- Dijo el castaño señalando a Ryohei.

K –_Si él es mi hermano Tsuna-Kun_- Dijo la chica, mientras tomaba asiento alrededor de los chicos que ya se disponían a comer.

Y –_Yo Tsuna que estudias?-_ Dijo el beisbolista, con curiosidad mientras se disponía a desempacar su almuerzo.

T –_Ahh yo p…pues Administración e Ingeniería de sistemas_ –Dijo el chico.

Y –_Guauu dos carreras, pero lo interesante es que perteneces al mismo campo que Gokudera…-_ Dijo el chico, mientras el castaño le dedicaba una mirada de confusión, entonces Yamamoto término de hablar. –_Gokudera también estudia Sistemas, yo estudio Artes y diseño gráfico, al igual que Haru y Sasagawa-chan_- Dijo sin más.

T –_Comprendo, y Oni-san que estudias?-_Dijo el chico tratando de participar en la conversación, no sabía que podía estudiar el mayor en su mente no había una carrera que concordara con su personalidad.

R –_Yo estudio Medicina Extrema!_ –Dijo gritando el mayor.

T –_Enserio?-_ Dijo incrédulamente el chico.

G –_Hahaha vez que no soy el único que pienso que no puedes ser médico, cabeza de césped _–

R _–Que dices cabeza de pulpo_- Dijo el mayor, mientras se levanta y se ponía en pose de pelea –_Quieres pelear_.- Dijo sin más

Y –_Hahaha ustedes dos calmados estamos comiendo._-Dijo Yamamoto mientras reía y sentaba al boxeador.

G –_No te metas Friki del beisbol_- Dijo enfadado el chico.

Y –_Hahaha no te molestes Gokudera._- Dijo el chico sin borrar su sonrisa. –_Yo opino que sempai será un gran Medico :)_-

G –_Tsk, en cualquier caso "Sawada" eres extranjero ¿Verdad?-_ Dijo perspicazmente el chico, cambiando el tema olímpicamente.

El chico reflejaba asombro y a la vez preocupación, como era posible que le hubieran descubierto, pero no podía demostrar que ocultaba algo, en esos momentos agradecía a sus padres que hubieran ideado una segunda vida confiable en la cual no tendría que mentir mucho.

T –_Si eso es verdad, mi padre es italiano y he vivido toda mi vida allí_- Dijo el chico –_Pero mi mamá es japonesa, por ella es que estoy aquí en Japón._- Dijo dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa a los presentes.

Y –_Eso es fantástico Tsuna, Gokudera también es italiano_ –

G –_Estúpido deja de decir cosas innecesarias_-

Y –_Cálmate Gokudera, mira que Tsuna se puede convertir en un buen amigo_- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, sin saber que esa afirmación en un futuro no muy lejano le causaría algunos problemas con el peli-plata.

El almuerzo termino sin mayores inconvenientes, las peleas entre Gokudera y Oni-san, Yamamoto-Kun calmándolos, Haru y Kyoko-chan hablando de cosas triviales como gustos y comidas favoritas, fue realmente agradable pasar el tiempo con eso chicos. Pero ya era hora de retirarme debía ir a clases.

T –_Gracias chicos, pero voy tarde para las clases_.-Dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia y decía. –_Me retiro, nos vemos_ –Dijo sin más, mientras recogía sus pertenencias y se marchaba.

Y –_Espera Tsuna_ –Dijo el mayor alcanzándolo. –_Las actividades del Club empiezan después de clases no faltes_ –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al menor.

G –_Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y vete, también tienes clases ahora estúpido Friki Tsk_- Dijo el peli-plata, llegando al lado del beisbolista.

Y –_Claro lo había olvidado, nos vemos Tsuna, Gokudera_ –Dijo despidiéndose entusiasmado el chico.

G- _Y tú, te mantendré vigilado_ – Dijo sin más asustando al castaño, mientras caminaba al edificio de Tecnología.

T –_Aho..ra que hice_ –Dijo en un susurro el menor, ya que no entendía por qué Gokudera le dijo eso, pero tendría que apurarse no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde quedaba el salón de clases y decidió ignorar la advertencia del mayor.

Y así salió corriendo en busca del lugar donde debería tener clases el día de hoy.

_Horas después en las actividades del Club… _

La noche caía con tonos cálidos sobre el tranquilo campus de Nami daigaku, la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares, mientras que otros se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes, el ambiente emanaba tranquilidad y paz, pero esto no duro mucho ya que al marcar el reloj 6:30 de la tarde lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente eran golpes y fuertes jadeos, que eran producidos por un peculiar grupo de jóvenes que empezaban sus actividades puntualmente, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a recorrer los alrededores del dojo del campus; La razones varias, pero la más importante era que no querían ser torturados y golpeados hasta la muerte por interrumpir su entrenamiento.

Dentro del dojo se desarrollaba una lucha entre el Sensei que coordinaba dicho club y uno de sus alumnos que realmente no estaba teniendo piedad del aludido, se escuchaba como las armas colisionaban entre movimientos rápidos de los combatientes.

D –_Kyoya basta!_ -Gritaba el rubio, al ver que el azabache no detenía sus ataques.

Hk –Hnm... –Fue lo único que dijo el menor, consiguiendo la exasperación del mayor y la mirada divertida de los demás miembros del club.

D –_Porque me estas atacando… si no he hecho nada… _-Dijo tratando de razonar para poner fin a la batalla librada.

Hk –_Herbívoro tú has perturbado la paz del Club por ello kamikorosu_ – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa –_Además aquí no destruiré mi apartamento_-

D –_Por Dios Kyoya…_ -Él sabía que el menor no era alguien con el que pudiera razonar, pero no entendía por qué ese día el chico tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo a él, y aunque trataba de procesar una nueva excusa, sus intentos eran en vano no sabía que decir o que hacer para evitar que la lucha dejara heridos… bueno herido, que por obvias razones iba a ser él.

El mayor fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un golpe de una tonfa fue puesto en su abdomen, ese era su fin pero lo siguiente que pudo observar fue como un chico irrumpía el dojo gritando una ¿disculpa?

T –_Lo siento llego tarde!_ –Entro el chico gritando, mientras que el dojo era consumido por un silencio sepulcral. –_Tuve quedarme hasta tarde tomando notas… Lo siento_- Dijo haciendo una reverencia. El castaño sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho la voz sepulcral de cierto chico.

Hk –_Herbívoro como te atreves a interrumpir mi batalla…-_ Dijo el azabache disponiéndose a atacar al castaño.

T –_Hiiee espera Hibari-san…-_ Dijo gritando el chico reaccionando inmediatamente y esperando que el mayor cambiara de opinión y no le golpeara, pero no fue así, el chico se a balanceo sobre el pero el golpe fue interceptado por una ¿Katana?

Y –_Cálmate ya Hibari, Tsuna no quiso interrumpir nada_.- Dijo el chico sin borrar su característica sonrisa. –_Además él es nuevo y todavía no sabe las reglas_.- Dijo restándole importancia.

Hk –_Yamamoto Takeshi osas interrumpirme…_ -Dijo el chico atacando, al beisbolista sin dar cabida al dialogo, ese día realmente estaba irritado, irritación causada por el castaño que miraba paralizado la batalla y su inútil tutor. Y Realmente en esos momentos no importaba a quien golpeara solo quería dejar salir su irritación.

Y –_Es… Espera Hibari…-_ Dijo el chico tratando de esquiva todos los ataques que le propinaba el azabache, Hibari realmente estaba irritado por eso nadie se atrevía a interrumpirle, pero el no podía dejar al indefenso Tsuna ser atacado por eso…

Pero algo inesperado paso dentro de la sala, Hibari fue golpeado fuertemente haciendo que callera lejos de Yamamoto, quien no salía de su asombro de ver al terrible e invencible perfecto tirado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor y furia. Pero fue sacado se sus pensamientos cuando una voz le llamo.

T –_Estas bien Yamamoto-Kun?-_ Dijo el menor con un expresión seria y llena de culpa, era imposible que Tsuna golpeara a Hibari o eso pensaba el mayor. –_Lo siento mucho, Hibari-san te pudo hacer daño. _– Dijo el chico sin más mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa al beisbolista, el cual se sonrojo ante tal acción. Pero de nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un enojado Gokudera lo golpeaba y le gritaba un sinfín de maldiciones.

Pero antes de darse cuenta Hibari se levantó y se dio vuelta para salir del lugar, no sin antes decirle algo al castaño.

Hk –_Has que te digan las reglas esos herbívoros, y no te atrevas a disculparte porque no tendré piedad de ti_.- Dijo dedicándole una gélida mirada al castaño. Y sin más se marchó del lugar dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos a excepción del Cataño que cambio su mirada seria a una completamente horrorizada, cosa que causo gracia a los mayores.

M –_Kufufu eres realmente interesante Sawada Tsunayoshi _–Dijo el de cabellos índigos. –_Me marcho ya que ave-Kun se fue no tengo nada interesante que hacer aquí._ – Dijo, entonces repitió la acción hecha por el azabache anteriormente dirigió su mirada a Tsuna y le dijo –_Me divertiré contigo de ahora en adelante_ –Cosa que hizo que el castaño temblara más e intentara esconderse detrás de la primera persona que encontró (Yamamoto), causando así la irritación de cierto peli plata. Mokuro sonrió felizmente a partir de ese día el club realmente se volvería muy interesante.

Entre peleas "Algo muy extraño entre los chicos" terminaron las actividades y su día, o eso quería creer el castaño, quien se dirigía su casa sin mayor preocupación.

En cuanto llego Reborn lo estaba esperando en la sala de estar.

R –_Tsuna, tenemos que hablar_.-Dijo el tutor seriamente.

T –_Paso algo Reborn_ –Dijo el chico, su intuición le decía que lo que su tutor le quería decir le traería muchos problemas.

R –_Descubrí que alguien cercano a la familia Vongola estudia en tu Universidad y también estudia Ing. de sistemas_. –Dijo el mayor.

T –_Espera Reborn y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, nunca he salido de la mansión hasta ahora, nadie me conoce, entonces no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme_. –Dijo el chico dispuesto a seguir el camino a su cuarto.

R –_Claro que te interesa ya que la persona de la que te hablo es Gokudera Hayato, su familia ha servido a los Vongola desde tiempo atrás y posiblemente ellos te hayan visto cuando eras pequeño._ –

T –_Espera primero Gokudera-Kun puede descubrir quién soy? Y ¿porque hay alguien cercano a la familia aquí?, no dijeron que nadie sabría quién soy en este país…_ –El chico estaba alterándose, pero no se lo iba demostrar a su tutor, aunque realmente eso era imposible de realizar...

R –_Realmente no sé porque él se encuentra en este lugar, pero no te preocupes el todavía no sabe nada, pero te sugiero que disimules bien ese chico es muy inteligente._- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

T –_Pero Reborn… que pasa si me descubre_ –Dijo el chico.

R –_Tsuna ese es tu problema, y con próximo jefe de la Vongola deberías ser capaz de solucionar ese tipo de problemas_ –Dijo el mayor con cierta superioridad. _–Suerte Dame-Tsuna_. –Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación divertido de dejar a su alumno alterado, realmente lo disfrutaba. Y simplemente lo estaba asustando, él sabía que Gokudera Hayato nunca le haría daño al castaño, pero si le pediría una explicación y buenos sus métodos no son muy ortodoxos. Los mantendría vigilados por si se presentaba algo.

T –_Hiiee que hare ahora… _-Suspiro casado, ese día todas la personas le amenazan o le decían cosas espeluznantes y se marchaban sin más. No sabía realmente que hacer, no podía pedirle un consejo a su abuelo o sus padres ya que no deseaba que se preocuparan, desde que llego a Japón, él sabía que tenía que arreglar todos sus problemas solo.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación realizo los deberes y se dispuso a descansar, sabía que esa semana iba a ser realmente dura.

…_. Durante la semana… _

_Pov Tsuna_

_Todo se había vuelto confuso, tedioso y molesto, todo gracias a tres razones las cuales tenían nombre propio, primero Gokudera, le había estado persiguiendo y observando durante toda la semana; El peli-plata realmente tenía mucho tiempo libre, se encontraba con él a cada momento y aunque quisiera huir de él no podía, todos los días tenía que asistir a las actividades del club y bueno también estaba Yamamoto que tuvo la grandiosa idea de quedar todos los días para almorzar, su vida se había convertido en una constante huida._

_La segunda razón, Reborn, su tutor encontró la manera de mantenerlo vigilado y mortificado, ingresando como profesor de italiano a la universidad y obligándolo a "él" a tomar su clase, aunque extrañamente también estaban Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-Chan y Haru, gracias a ellos las clases eran un poco más llevaderas._

_Y por último y no menos importante, Hibari-san, realmente no comprendía al mayor, pasaba el día golpeando a las personas que infringían las reglas y nadie absolutamente nadie decía nada, solo algunos profesores podían interferir sin resultar heridos en el acto; pero lo extraño no era eso, el azabache ponía su mundo de cabeza, el chico despertaba aquellos sentimientos e instintos que el guardaba muy bien, porque tenía miedo de ellos; Hibari-san hizo que él se enojara y le golpeara, y durante el transcurso de la semana simplemente quería que le tragase la tierra, ya que el mayor solo lo provocaba, para poder discutir y si fuera el caso pelear con él, y solo había un sentimiento que podía describir lo que sentía por el azabache irritación, exactamente eso Tsunayoshi Vongola estaba irritado por una simple persona, ni siquiera Reborn había podido logarlo y eso le molestaba mucho más, ya que ese chico era alguien que apenas estaba conociendo. _

_¡Definitivamente todo se había vuelto un caos total y lo peor es que era su primera semana allí!_

_Necesitaría más que suerte para sobrevivir los próximos 5 años._

Esos eran los pensamientos de cierto castaño que caminaba desganado por las calles de Namimori, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran esa semana, realmente no quería seguir lidiando con cosas tan "Improductivas". Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un alegre joven le llamo y le paso un brazo por sus hombros.

Y –_Yo Tsuna_- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa. –_Como estuvo el fin de semana?_-

T –_Buenos Días Yamamoto, bien eso creo…_ - Dijo el chico sorprendido. –_La vida universitaria es realmente agotadora…_ -Dijo el chico suspirando sonoramente.

Y –_No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras…_ - Pero interrumpido bruscamente cuando Gokudera le tiro, y lo alejo totalmente de Tsuna que observaba divertido la escena de los dos chicos discutiendo.

Ya dentro del campus cada uno se dispuso a ir a sus respectivas aulas, pero el peli-plata llamo la atención de Tsuna.

G –_Sawada, necesito hablar con usted. Podría después de clases…_ - Dijo sin más el chico, teniendo en su cara una seria expresión.

T –_Ahh ¿? … Pe…pero Gokudera-Kun de q…quieres hablar ¿?-_ Dijo el chico tratando de disimular nerviosismo, cosa que no hizo muy bien.

G –_Te veo en la entrada de campus a las 6:30, no te atrevas a faltar… _-Dijo el mayor mientras caminaba en dirección contraria del castaño, dejándolo a este confundido e inseguro.

….

No eso era muy malo todo estaba tomando un rumbo que el castaño no deseaba, él debía mantenerse oculto por el bien de las personas a su alrededor y suyo también, debía dejar de pensar que Gokudera lo había descubierto pero le era imposible, estaba casi seguro que el peli-plata le había llamado para hablar sobre eso, ese día había estado totalmente distraído, no sabía realmente que hacer, pero extrañamente no creía que el problema con Gokudera fuera realmente grave, el sentía que había algo que era peor que hablar con Gokudera; Necesitaba arreglar las cosas rápido y llegar a casa, hay podía estar seguro ya que Reborn estaba con él.

Esos eran los pensamientos del chico, mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la salida del campus, mientras visualizaba la silueta ya conocida del mayor, debía tranquilizarse para así tomar con calma las cosas.

T –_Gokudera-Kun Buenas tardes_- Dijo calmadamente el chico.

G –_Sawada _–Dijo en señal de saludo. –_Vamos, aquí no podremos hablar tranquilamente_.- Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la universidad.

T –_Espera…. A donde no dirigimos?-_ Dijo el castaño, tenía un mal presentimiento.

G _–Al parque, si alguien nos ve faltar al club, posiblemente ese desgraciado se entera y querrá golpearnos-_ Dijo tranquilamente.

T _-¿Desgraciado?... Espera te refieres a ¿Hibari-San?_- Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

G –_Quien más podría ser.-_ Dijo serio el chico.

Ya habían llegado al parque, se encontraba vacío eso no le gustaba al castaño, quería terminar la conversación rápido para huir literalmente de ese lugar.

T _–De que quiere hablar Gokudera-Kun?-_ Interrogo el menor.

G –_Ya lo sabes verdad, de que quiero hablar…_ - Dijo el chico sentándose en una banca cercana y sacando unas bebidas de su bolso.

T –_Que quie… Quieres decir…-_ Dijo el chico tratando de no ser obvio, tenía que intentar esconder la verdad hasta el final, aunque resultara en vano.

G _–"Sawada Tsunayoshi" no es tu verdadero nombre…_ - Dijo largándole una bebida al chico e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

El castaño ya se esperaba eso, por eso no se sorprendió tomo la bebida que le largaba el mayor y se sentó a su lado.

T –_Que tanto sabes Gokudera-Kun?_ –Dijo el chico, debía tratar de solucionar todo de la mejor manera.

G –_No mucho, simplemente sospechaba que eras el heredero de Vongola._ –Dijo mirando el atardecer. –_Quiero saber porque haces esto?_ –Dijo volteando y mirando seriamente al castaño.

T –_Realmente no lo sé, fue decisión de mis padres_.- Dijo –_Ellos me enviaron a este lugar_.-

G –_Entiendo, pero por que el décimo heredero de la Vongola tiene que esconderse en Japón?_ –Dijo el chico sorprendiendo al menor.

T –_Como sabes que me estoy escondiendo?_ –Dijo sorprendido

G –_Tsk es de suponerse si has cambiado tu nombre…-_Dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio.

T –_Hahaha cierto, ¿pero realmente que quieres? Gokudera-kun_-

G –_He, eres audaz_ –Dijo sin más –_No creo que seas la persona adecuada para tomar la Vongola._ –Dijo el chico seriamente.

T –_De que hablas, ¿Por qué lo crees así?_- Dijo el chico, sintiéndose incomodo de repente.

G –_Te he estado observando la última semana y realmente no veo al Décimo jefe en ti.- _Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. –_Realmente nunc a te conocí, ya que en las pocas reuniones que asistí tu nunca hiciste presencia, nadie conoce tu cara excepto las personas que son realmente allegadas a Timoteo-Sama quien mostro una fotografía tuya de pequeño; y ahora huyes de tu país y te escondes aquí. Qué compromiso tienes con tu familia y todo lo que la empresa significa.-_Dijo el chico.

T –_Entiendo muy bien tu preocupación, pero no creo que debas decir esto, ya que no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en mi Familia._ –Dijo el chico algo molesto.

G –_No me importa lo que pase, solo quiero que la empresa no se derrumbe por un Jefe débil e ignorante. _–Dijo el chico molesto por la actitud que había tomado el castaño. –_Mi familia ha servido a tu familia desde su creación, yo hui de casa para aprender y ser alguien que pudiera servir verdaderamente al Decimo, pero viéndote aquí considero que estoy más capacitado para ser el jefe, que tú.-_

Eso realmente había hecho que el castaño se alterara, nunca quiso heredar la gran compañía pero él no tenía opción; el mayor no tenía derecho de decir aquellas cosas. Pero antes que el castaño dijera algo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel lugar que ya estaba tomando un color noche. Pero antes que pudiera realizar cualquier movimiento fueron acorralados por varios hombres no muy amigables.

Ho1 –_Hahaha que tenemos aquí._ -Dijo juguetonamente uno de los hombres, mientras tomaba de un brazo al menor.

Pero el menor fue soltado del agarre gracias al peli-plata que le proporciono un golpe al sujeto.

G – _¡Tsk Malditos largo de aquí, no tengo tiempo de lidiar con imbéciles!_ – Dijo Molesto el chico.

Ho2 –_Eres tal y como nos lo había descrito el Jefe.-_ Dijo con una sádica sonrisa mientras sacaba una navaja, ese movimiento fue como una señal para el resto de hombres para armarse. –_Gokudera Hayato_ – Dijo mientras atacaba.

De un momento a otro todo se había convertido en una batalla totalmente desequilibrada, el castaño gracias a un hábil movimiento de mayor se encontraba en el suelo a metros de la batalla, el chico se encontraba totalmente asustado y paralizado, esas personas estaban armadas habían bates, navajas, varillas y podía asegurar que no eran las únicas armas que tenían, aunque Gokudera era alguien ágil y bueno luchado esas personas lo superaban en cantidad. Él tenía que ayudar a Gokudera pero no sabía cómo tenía mucho miedo.

T _– ¡PAREN YAAA!-_ Grito el chico, siendo la opción más lógica según él, en esos momentos.

Aunque consiguió su objetivo, pero aquellas personas no pararon simplemente cambiaron de objetivo gritando que era muy valiente para interrumpirlos, y así ahora aquellos hombres se encontraban atacando al castaño que solamente esquivaba y huía de los golpes que trataban de propinarles, pero se distrajo un momento cuando vio a Gokudera siendo golpeado y tirado en el suelo, ese momento basto para que dos de los hombres le golpearan fuertemente y le hicieran algunos cortes.

Los chicos se encontraban tirados en el suelo totalmente heridos, con varias heridas profundas y los hombres burlándose de ellos y hablando que harían con ellos.

G –_Sawada, todavía tienes fuerzas para huir?_ – Pregunto seriamente el chico en un tono muy bajo para que los matones no le escucharan.

T -_… Que quieres decir con eso, aunque no las tenga las sacaría para que podamos huir. _–Dijo el chico al mayor, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

G –_No vamos a huir, vas a huir necesitamos un sebo y quien mejor que yo. _–Dijo el chico tomando algo de aire. –_Tu deb…_ -Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar para cuando el castaño le corto.

T – _¡Estás loco no pienso dejarte aquí!_ –Grito el chico, llamando la atención de las personas presentes. –_No voy a dejarte solo, los dos estamos metidos en esto y los dos saldremos, aunque no me aceptes como Jefe, aun así soy tu amigo o por lo menos tú lo eres para mí._ –Dijo el chico decidido y tomando posición de pelea, no podía siempre depender de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

G –_Sa…Sawada Tsk, eres sorprendente._ –Dijo el chico levantándose y tomando al igual que el menor, posición de lucha. –_Acabemos con ellos._ –

Ho1 –_Hahaha definitivamente son realmente estúpidos, ¡MATENLOS!_ – Grito mientras atacaba a los chiscos que hacían su mayor esfuerzo.

Los chicos peleaban conjuntamente y así lograron golpearon a algunos y los dejaron inconscientes, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para vencer a los demás hombres, y así fueron golpeados nuevamente, ya no tenían salida alguna.

Uno de los hombres tomaron a Tsuna y con el amenazaron a Gokudera.

Ho1 –_Me vas a dar toda la información sobre Vongola o… tu amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias.-_ Ante lo dicho el castaño se sorprendió, como era posible que eso estuviera pasando.

_Pov Gokudera_

El peli-plata no sabía qué hacer, tendría que hablar porque si no lo hacia el castaño sufriría las consecuencias de su ineptitud. Pero antes que el chico pudiera decir algo, se escuchó sonidos de golpes y quejidos, y para su sorpresa casi todos los hombres se encontraban tirados mal heridos en el suelo al lado de un enojado Hibari.

Hk –_Herbívoros inútiles…_ -Dijo el chico mientras pateaba a otro hombre.

G –_Hibari… maldito_- Dijo el chico, como en forma de agradecimiento.

Ho1 –_Maldito, ustedes atáquenlo_ – Dio la orden mientras se alejaba un poco todavía con el castaño.

Pero el azabache golpeo y noqueo a todos hábilmente.

Hk –_Por meterte con los alumnos de Nami, Kamikorosu_. –Dijo el chico con una sádica sonrisa mientras se disponía a atacar al último hombre en pie, pero algo lo detuvo.

Ho1 –_Enserio lo harás hahaha …_ -Dijo el Hombre tomando a Tsuna y amenazándolo con una navaja. –_De verdad vas a acabar con migo, no te importa que mate a este chico._ –Dijo burlonamente y decidido. Pero había otra sorpresa todavía nadie pudo hacer nada para cuando se escuchó un disparo que le dio al hombre para así quedar tendido en el piso en el acto.

Los muchacho se encontraban sorprendidos, bueno uno no tanto ya sabía quién había sido la persona que los había salvado.

T –_Reborn… gra...Gracias…_ -Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, en ese momento Reborn salió para que los chicos lo pudieran ver.

R –_Dame-Tsuna tendrás que entrenar el doble por esto._ –Dijo el mayor con una mirada de preocupación y observando detenidamente al castaño.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el castaño se desmayó, pero nunca llego la caída ya el que el azabache lo tomo.

Hk –_Este herbívoro tiene muchas heridas deben ir a un hospital y tu igual Gokudera Hayato_ – Dijo el chico, con un deje de impotencia y preocupación, algo que le causo curiosidad al Reborn que no dudo en utilizarlo para divertirse.

Hábilmente tomo a Tsuna de los brazos del azabache y les dijo.

R –_Yo me hare cargo de él, Gokudera ve al Hospital_. – Dijo el mayor con orgullo, pero el azabache sin previo aviso le ataco.

Hk –_Ellos son mi responsabilidad entonces te sugiero que me des a Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora mismo. _–Dijo el chico con autoridad.

R –_Tsuna es mi responsabilidad, ustedes son simples compañeros de él._ –Dijo como respuesta el mayor. –_Además soy su tutor y responsable, y les sugiero que dejen a Tsuna fuera de sus disputas no quiero que salga herido nuevamente por su irresponsabilidad.-_Dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

G –_Espera Reborn-San, ellos querían saber sobre la empresa, es posible que el décimo pueda ponerse en peligro._ –Dijo el chico, con algo de preocupación y culpa.

R –_Entonces aceptaste a Tsuna._ –Dijo en forma de afirmación. –_No te preocupes, nuestros hombres solucionaran todo. Y gracias por tu ayuda._ –Dijo mientras se marchaba con el castaño cargado como princesa inconscientemente. A partir de ese día las cosas se iban aponer interesantes, especialmente con su estúpido alumno y ese chico Hibari Kyoya.

_Horas después._

Gokudera se encontraba en su casa, descansando ya que se había hecho muchas heridas. Cuando escucho que su celular sonaba.

Y –_Gokudera? Te encuentras bien? Hibari nos contó, como estas?_ –Dijo el chico preocupado, por la condición de su mejor amigo.

G –_Estoy bien, las heridas no son de mucha importancia._-Dijo algo cansado.

Y –_Seguro? Si es necesario voy a tu casa, tu hermana no está en el país._ –

G –_Que estoy bien, solo algo cansado_.- Suspiro –_Yamamoto gracias y no te preocupes nos vemos mañana. _–

Y –_Ok Gokudera, mañana paso por tu casa. Nos vemos._ –Dijo y colgó el teléfono, Gokudera nunca admitiría que se encontraba mal, pero lo dejaba más tranquilo haberlo escuchado, tendría que madrugar para estar seguro que su amigo estaba bien.

Cuando Gokudera colgó se dispuso a arreglar las cosas para dormir, tenía que descansar o las heridas nunca sanarían.

_Con Tsuna…. _

El castaño se encontraba dormido y con varias heridas que fueron tratadas adecuadamente, mientras que un sillón se encontraba su tutor con una expresión algo seria mientras hablaba por el teléfono.

R –_Lo se Timoteo-sama, esto no volverá a suceder no dejare nuevamente solo a Tsunayoshi._ –

Ti –_Lo se Reborn y gracias por cuidar de mi nieto_.-

Reborn colgó, y suspiro cansado no esperaba que la estadía del castaño empezara a dar problemas desde tan temprano. Pero podía estar más tranquilo al parecer el menor había conseguido buenos amigos. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, el menor tuvo muchas heridas pero dos en especial que fueron profundas, el médico de la familia le sugirió que le cuidara toda la noche. Y que le mantuviera en reposo un día, para evitar que se abrieran las heridas.

_Con Hibari…. _

Se encontraba descansando en su apartamento, ese día tuvo muchos problemas. Pero estaba muy molesto no era capaz de dormir por ello.

Le enfurecía realmente no saber que estaba pasando, él había notado la actitud extraña de Gokudera Hayato hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero nunca espero que las cosas terminaran así, cuando no los encontró en las actividades del club decidió ir a buscarlos, desde que conoció al castaño sentía la necesidad de estar pendiente de él, pero tenía que disimularlo porque un carnívoro nunca, pero nunca se perturbaba por nada. No los encontró en el campus entonces decidió buscarlos fuera de él, y cuando los encontró se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando y cuando vio al castaño mal herido y siendo amenazado por un sujeto lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue ir a ese lugar o golpear a cada una de las personas que se hallaban allí. Pero eso no lo molesto tanto como la actitud sobre protectora de ese carnívoro con el castaño, y las palabras que cruzaron con el peli-plata al final. No le gustaba, sentirse ignorante pero de algo estaba seguro Sawada Tsunayoshi no era una persona normal y el iba a descubrir porque.

Con esos pensamientos el azabache concilio sueño. El siguiente día iba ser realmente agitado

_Continuara…_

Muchas gracias creo que fue algo largo el capítulo, opiniones críticas son bienvenidas :)

**Muchas gracias por sus ****Reviews**

Katekyo1827R27X27 Muchas gracias, y si es mi primer Fic, hehe espero que te guste lo que sigue.

AlexOkami Si también es mi pareja favorita Tsu-kun se ve muy lindo con Hibari :), Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no había pensado en un R27 pero si van a ver celos por culpa del tutor. Y realmente agradezco lo de los diálogos, espero que la lectura de este capítulo sea más fácil. Y muchas gracias por tu invitación con gusto los leeré :).

Ximena, perdón no pude subir el capítulo antes porque tuve un accidente y tenía prohibido tocar mi pc, espero que la historia te siga gustando, y estaré actualizando más seguido.


End file.
